Embodiments of the invention concern the field of medical imaging, and in particular, the processing of images in interventional radiology (fluoroscopic images). More specifically it concerns a method and a system with which it is possible in real time to display a region of interest in a patient, in two or three dimensions, in which a surgical instrument can be inserted. Interventional radiology consists of a practitioner guiding and deploying one or more surgical instruments inside a patient's vascular system with the assistance of a medical imaging system.
The medical imaging system allows the acquisition, processing and real-time display of two-dimensional images (2D) showing the patient's vascular system and the surgical instrument(s). These images enable the practitioner to guide the instrument within the vascular system.
The acquisition of these images requires emitting of a low X-ray dose. The vessels are visible therein by means of a contrast agent previously injected into the patient's vascular system. However, it is not possible, for physiological reasons, to continually inject a contrast agent into a patient.
In addition, situations arise in which data can be obtained using specific imaging systems. In order to utilize the data sets derived from different sources the different images need to be placed within the same reference frame.
In addition, it may be useful to visualize the surgical instruments in relation to the patient's anatomy.
However, any alignment defect with two superimposed images is detrimental. For example, the practitioner may see the instrument at a position relative to the model that is different from its effective position in relation to the anatomy, which is detrimental to the necessary precision of the practitioner's intervention.
Alignment defects may result from the patient's physiological movements: for example heart beats and breathing. These movements may make guiding of the instrument more complex since the practitioner only has access to real time images in which the instrument may be shown at an inaccurate point relative to the data provided by the mask.
There is therefore a need to take into account the patient's physiological movements to improve firstly the duration, and secondly, the quality of the procedure.